The present invention relates to an integrated fluid conduction system and, more specifically, such a fluid conduction system or assembly belonging to the field of automotive parts and that has received a new construction in order to facilitate the set manufacture and/or assembling strategy.
Integrated fluid conduction systems are already known, particularly for use in the automotive industry. For example, one such system includes an elastomeric hose through which the fluid circulates; a clamp that fixes the hose in its use location; and a device that fixes and positions the open clamp in the hose at the hose""s factory standard. The set arrives assembled at the assembly line of the hose""s receiving mechanism and ready to be fixed in the use location. In the currently more spread construction form of this type of system, the device for fixing and positioning the clamp in the hose is essentially comprised by an elastomeric part that has a section placed over a clamp section, as well as section(s) stuck to section(s) of the hose adjacent to the clamp. The hose, clamp and fixing device are commonly incorporated one into the other during the vulcanization operation.
The production modes of industries in general, specifically of the motoring industry, have constantly changed with the purpose of being optimized. In light of this, it is not rare that parts of a certain set are manufactured in different plant sites and assembled in one of the sites or in other locations, which are more appropriate, in accordance with a manufacture strategy.
Hence, although commercially available integrated fluid conduction systems, as they are usually constructed, serve for the purpose to which they are designed, they may not meet, in a completely proper manner, the needs of certain production modes currently used due to the fact that the hose and the clamp leave the factory necessarily assembled together.
Hence, among the purposes of the present invention is to provide an integrated fluid conduction system in which the hose and the clamp may or not leave the hose manufacturer""s location assembled together so that the system is more flexible in that it may be manufactured and/or assembled under different production strategies.
To address these and other purposes that will be apparent to one skilled in the art and as generally discussed below, the present invention is directed to an integrated fluid conduction system or hose assembly comprising a hose, a clamp, and a coupling device. The hose includes an external surface and a projection, with an orifice, extending from the external surface. The clamp includes an opening to receive the projection. The coupling device includes a compression section and a leg for coupling, fixing and positioning the projection orifices so that the compression section engages the clamp external surface so as to retain and stabilize the clamp to the hose. The invention is further directed to a coupling device for positioning and coupling a clamp to a hose with a compression section and projections having orifices. The device includes a compression section and a leg for coupling, fixing, and positioning in the projection orifices so that the compression section engages the clamp external surface to retain and stabilize the clamp to the hose. The invention is further directed to a method for coupling a clamp to a hose with a coupling device. The method includes the steps of positioning the clamp on the hose, including disposing the projections into the clamp opening, and attaching the coupling device to the hose, including placing the legs of the coupling device into the projection orifices, to couple the clamp to the hose.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, claims, and drawings. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.